


Muffin Tale

by Wiccae



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccae/pseuds/Wiccae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this when I was at my friend's house. I was high on Pepsi and junk food. Then this somehow appeared.</p></blockquote>





	Muffin Tale

Once upon a time lived a wild muffin. That muffin lived in a land of cupcakes, and the cupcakes always made fun of the poor muffin. That muffin decided to do something that would make the cupcakes leave him alone forever. He walked to the King of Cupcakes and requested a makeover, to make him look like a cupcake. At once the king called his servants to get the Royal Easy Bake Oven. Once inside, the transformations began. On his head, icing grew and his muffin body turned into a delicious cupcake body, complete with a wrapper. Now he was no longer a muffin, but a cupcake. And from that day on, nobody ever made fun of him and he was quickly accepted into the cupcake society.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was at my friend's house. I was high on Pepsi and junk food. Then this somehow appeared.


End file.
